To Her Door
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: An alternative ending to 2x21 where Addie and Noah kiss. Instead, somebody else came knocking on her door.


**A/N: Okay, I honestly think that the Noah/Addie pairing is a little iffy. They make a cute couple but the fact that he's married.. I dunno, I just think that Addie would know by now that adultery doesn't work well with her! So I changed the end scene of the episode I saw a couple of weeks ago where Noah comes to Addie's house when it is raining and just kisses her. I changed that scene so that someone else is at the door... read on to find out who!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Addison would've learned by now. **

*** * ***

**To Her Door- A Private Practice Fan Fic**

Addison pulled on her jeans and a sweater after she got out of the shower. She grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush her short dark hair as she started to make her way to the lounge room.

The door bell rang and Addison put the brush on the coffee table before walking over to answer it. It had been a long day, monitoring Morgan and trying to avoid Noah, giving his wife and baby the best medical care humanely possible. Addison pulled open the door, silently praying that Noah was still at the hospital with his wife, where he belonged.

The door opened and in front of her stood Kevin, dressed in his SWAT uniform, obviously nervous as he was looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Kevin?" Addison caught his attention.

He looked up, "Hey".

"Hi.. What's up?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uh... Listen, Addie, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent but we were down this way and we could really use your help," He rambled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look on her face, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame, sensing that she was going to be here for a while.

Kevin pulled himself into 'sexy SWAT dude mode'.

"The boys and I are on a case. A man is holding his pregnant sister hostage, now she's in labor. We could really use your help," he said.

"Okay, sure, can I get a lift in the van?" She asked.

"Sure, hurry up though," Kevin answered.

Addison walked back into the house, pulled on some shoes,chucked on her coat and grabbed her blackberry before following Kevin out to the SWAT van, getting on the back with Leslie 'cause Kevin was driving.

* * *

Hey arrived at the scene 20 minutes later. It was a modern 2-story house, so calm you wouldn't think anything was wrong... At least that was the outside...

"Open up! LAPD!" Les shouted, bashing on the door, his gun at the ready with Kevin close by.

"Addison! Get over here!" Kevin hissed, pulling her behind him.

The door opened and a very tense, very sweaty dark haired man greeted them... with a gun.

"What do you want?!" He yelled, gripping the gun tightly and pointing it at Leslie.

"Okay Chris, you need to calm down, we're here to help," Keven interjected, taking down his gun as Les did so too.

"I am officer Kevin Nelson and this is Addison Montgomery, best OBGYN on the East Coast, she's here to help Milly," Kevin told him.

"Okay, you can come in," Chris said, nodding at Kevin and Addison, "You," He said sternly, pointing the gun at Leslie, "Can stay and stand guard. Nobody comes in or out until Milly's baby is delivered safely,"

Everyone nodded and Addison and Kevin stepped inside cautiously.

* * *

"This way," Chris barked, directing them into the lounge room where a terrified young woman with blonde hair, around 25, was huddled in a corner, nursing her pregnant belly.

"It's okay, Mil, this chick is a doctor. Don't worry, the baby is going to be fine!" Chris consoled his sister.

"Hey Milly, I'm doctor Montgomery but you can call me Addison. I'd like to check out your condition if that's okay?" Addison calmed her down with a soothing voice. Milly nodded and let Addison examine her.

"Okay, she's 80% effaced and 7 and a half centimeters dilated so everything seems to be going okay," Addison announced to Kevin and Chris as she joined them in the foyer. "How long has she been having contractions?" Addison questioned Chris calmly.

"About an hour and a half," Chris answered shakily.

"Okay, so it should be a pretty fast but painful labor and delivery but if the baby has any emergent medical conditions, we would need to get him or her to a hospital imm--"

"NO!" Chris cut Addison off, "No hospitals! Whenever Milly goes to a hospital, they kill her baby!" Hey yelled.

"Okay, well, I'm going to need.. um..." Addison closed her eyes in thought as she tried to replace surgical instruments with household necessities, "Some clean towels, blankets, lukewarm water, scissors and bulldog clips," Addison ordered.

"Okay," Chris said with a nod as he left the room.

* * *

"Okay, Milly, you ready? It's time," Addison announced softly.

"Chris?" Kevin grabbed the attention of the worried man on his left who was still holding his gun like the world was going to end if he put it down, "Put down the gun, man, Milly needs your help," Kevin advised.

Chris carefully placed the gun on the coffee tabled and plonked himself next to his sister.

* * *

Half an hour later, a baby boy was born, named Oliver James. The baby was swaddled in blankets as a stretcher was wheeled out of the house, Milly cradling her newborn baby boy. Chris was being pulled into the SWAT van by Kevin and Les.

Addison took Milly and baby Oliver to St. Ambrose for a check over. Everything looked fine but Milly and Oliver were admitted overnight for observation, just in case.

Addison stood at the nurses station that night, filling Milly's vitals into her chart before she headed home. Kevin approached her, still in his SWAT uniform.

"Hey," he said.

She glanced up, "Hey,"

"Just came to check on Milly and Oliver," he said, peering over at Milly asleep in an ICU bed with Oliver sleeping soundly in a bassinet next to her.

Addison handed the chart over to the nurse behind the counter before turning to face Kevin. "They're doing great, vitals have remained stable and the baby is feeding okay. They should be ready for discharge in the morning," She informed him.

"Good. That's great. Shame her brother is on trial," Kevin pointed out.

"Really? Chris is going to court? It's not like he hurt anyone, he was just looking out for his sister," Addison complained lightly.

"Yeah, well, he got charged for endangering life and threatening SWAT," Kevin replied.

"Hmm..." Addison filled the silence. She looked over at Milly and yawned.

"Why don't you go and change, I'll give you a lift home," Kevin suggested.

Obviously not in the mood to argue with her ex, Addison simply nodded and headed to the locker room. It's not like there was any other way she could get home.

* * *

When Addison exited the locker room ten minutes later, Kevin was waiting next to the main entrance of St. Ambrose. He smiled at her and led her to his car with his hand on the small of her back. Addison buckled in and began to get comfy before realizing Kevin still hadn't gotten in the car 5 minutes later.

She got out of the car to find Kevin leaning against the boot of the car, completely drenched from the rain and breathing heavily.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" She asked, a concerned look on her face and her care evident in her voice.

"I-- I have to tell you something," He stammered, his voice very obviously shaking. She found it cute that he was so nervous. But what was he so nervous about?

"Go ahead," She said, crossing her arms over her chest and moving closer to him.

"You see, I don't know how you're going to take this so I cant put it in a way that won't shock you," Kevin said nervously, pacing and making hand gestures. Than.. all of a sudden came a loud bang from behind Addison.

* * *

**(A/N: OOOHH... DUN DUN DUN!!! Could be a car back-firing, could be something much, much worse... Read on to find out!) **

* * *

Kevin's body fell with a thud to the bitumen road as his blood began to flow from his body after a single gunshot wound to his leg. A man Addison recognized bolted past in a navy hoodie and gray track pants. Chris.

_Oh God_, Addison thought. _He's going to see Milly in the hospital.. with a gun!_ Addison suddenly snapped back into reality, running over to help Kevin.

"Kevin?! OhMyGod!" She cried, realizing the extent of his injuries. He was unconscious and his blood was leaving his body faster than the freaking speed of light! She took off her coat, firmly pressing it to his wound while pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and dialing Charlotte's number.

After a few rings, a southern accent came on the line, "Charlotte King," it stated.

"Charlotte, it's Addison, I'm in the parking lot with Kevin--" Addison started before Charlotte cut her off sharply.

"Montgomery, I'm running a hospital here, I don't have time to hear about your messy love life," She snapped.

"This isn't about-- Kevin is lying here unconscious after a freaking gunshot wound, get me a god damn gurney!" Addison yelled into the phone before hanging up and applying more pressure to Kevin's leg.

* * *

As Les and another member of the SWAT squad dragged Chris back into the van, two paramedics rolled Kevin into St. Ambrose in a gurney with Addison following them, barking orders.

"He's been down for 5 minutes , I need a ventilator, a chest tube kit and lots of O-NEG- Stat!" She demanded.

"Okay, Montgomery, we have it here," Charlotte assured her as she entered the room. Addison backed away feebly, not in the mood for an argument. Her clothes were bloodstained and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as Kevin was taken to the OR.

* * *

Addison absent-absentmindedly changed into the spare clothes she kept in her locker. She let out a sigh and slumped on the bench in the locker room. Although they were broken up, Addison still felt very strongly for Kevin. He thought just because she was well off that she was too good for him but he couldn't have been more wrong. She felt one with him, they were meant for each other.

* * *

Five hours later, Kevin was admitted to the ICU. Addison sat by his side, gripping onto his hand. They still had him intubated until the anesthesia wore off.

It was the early hours of the next morning when Addison was awoken from a light nap. Her head was rested on Kevin's chest and she was still clutching his hand. The heart monitor on Kevin;s right began to beep rapidly and Kevin's head thrashed to the pillow, he was choking.

"Nurse! I Need a nurse in here!" Addison yelled before grabbing some gloves from the cart in the corner, rolling up her sleeves. She quickly removed the intubation , leaving Kevin calming down and gasping for air as the nurse checked him over.

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Addison exclaimed, hugging him the minute the nurse left the room.

"Have you been here all night?" Kevin asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," Addison mumbled.

"Addie, I'm a swat, getting shot is part of the job, it happens all the time," Kevin told her.

"What so that means I'm not allowed to care?!" Addison exclaimed.

"I didn't say that, Addie. Come here," He said. Addison did as she was told, striding over, slipping off her shoes and climbing into bed with him. The tears slid down her cheeks and onto his pillow.

After a short silence, Kevin soothed Addison, rubbing circles on her back. She sat up and looked at him.

"Wh-" She took a staggered breath and steadied her breathing, "What was it you wanted to tell me? Last night," Addison asked, her voice still shaking slightly.

"Well, now I'm not so sure you're going to be shocked about it now," Kevin said with a small smile which Addison mirrored. "Addison Montgomery, I've been head-over-heels in love with you since the moment I met you. You were drenched in amniotic fluid but still as sexy as ever," he let out a laugh and Addison half-heartedly slapped him on the arm, a smile escaping her lips all the same.

"You're the love of my life , Addison, I never want to loose you. Ever. I want to grow old with you," Kevin finished. Addison and Kevin locked in a deep and passionate kiss until they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat in the direction of the door.

They both turned their heads simultaneously to find Les and another SWAT guy named Ben smiling back at them.

"I guess there's no point in asking if you two are back together?" Les commented with a grin.

"Yes, I'm almost certain we are," Kevin replied, turning to face Addison who answered with a vigorous nod.

Addison slowly moved back to her seat beside Kevin and spent the next few hours socializing with his friends before they left for their shift. Once again, Addison fell asleep by Kevin's side where she hoped she would remain every single night for the rest of her life. By his side, not laying squashed in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, there it is, I hoped you liked it. I'm planning a sequel to this called "Faithful"- Addison deals with Noah and his flirtatious ways after Kevin is released from hospital. Let me know what you thought of this one and I'll hopefully get around to posting the sequel soon! Come on.. you know you want to... Just press that shiny little button... Do it and I'll be forever grateful!**


End file.
